For the pharmaceutical treatment of vaginal diseases usually there are used vaginal tablets, ointments, gels, foams and ovuli. Each of these administrative forms has advantages and disadvantages. The disadvantages include: bad decomposition of the preparation, foreign body feeling, bad distribution of the respective active component in the vaginal mucosa, complicated dosage, for example by means of an applicator. A foam may cause an unpleasant feeling and may be rejected due to objective and/or subjective reasons. Furthermore, there is known a so-called C-film for the prevention of pregnancy.